Interactive voice response (IVR) is a value-added service of wireless voice service and is widely applied to various industries such as bank, aviation, transport company, insurance company, medical institution, securities company, government agency and higher education. In the IVR technology, a user may enter a server center via key or voice selection, access various enterprise databases within a permitted scope and obtain various servers such as voice command for song request, voice chat for making friends, mobile phone magazine, electronic greeting card and customer server center. IVR can enable the user to access information services at any time and any place, and enable enterprises to not only improve their service quality but also automate most of calls, which greatly reduces the cost and improves the operation efficiency.
At present, in the process of an IVR call, numbers 0 to 9 are usually displayed on a panel of a call terminal, and each of the numbers corresponds to an option. After a number is selected by a user, a corresponding voice service is provided for the user based on an option corresponding to the number.
The user has to finish listening to voice before pressing a key to select a needed option based on a prompt, which wastes time and sometimes causes a situation that the voice is not clearly heard. The manner of interacting with a service center simply based on numbers on a call panel is too simple and has limited interactive ability.